It is well known to form various types of packages from material such as paperboard, plastic, and the like and display such packages on merchandising racks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,646, for example, discloses a product display rack having a series of vertically spaced tray assemblies provided with dividers for defining a series of channels for displaying discrete packages such as, for example, egg-shaped packages of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,379 and 3,924,736.